1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for data processing workload administration in a cloud computing environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One of the areas of technology that has seen recent advancement is cloud computing. Cloud computing is increasingly recognized as a cost effective means of delivering information technology services through a virtual platform rather than hosting and operating the resources locally. However, the large scale take-off of cloud technology is hindered by significant issues of data security, privacy, and other policy challenges. Current cloud control policies are designed from centralized controller architecture limiting the ability of the network to efficiently reallocate resources in response to an increase in workload demand—with no provisions for self-regulating feedback to adaptively redistribute workload when policy requirements are no longer met.